Rise of Rapture
by sayain673
Summary: "I AM WHAT CRAWLED OUT OF THE ABYSS THAT DAY HE ENTERED! I AM WHAT SURVIVED THE ABUSE FOR OVER A MILLENIA! I...AM...RAPTURE!" he screamed at them, the hatred in his eyes shining with a malevolent orange-yellow light. "AND NOW; TIME TO BEGIN THE BREAKING"
1. Happy Birthday

Hello! It's sayain673!

I was researching the medical dictionary for the operation scene in my Black Cat fic _Come Back to Me_ and I came across the mental section. Narutally, boredom kicked in and I read some of it. I came across multiple personality disorder and I fell in love with an idea: What if Keitaro had an alter ego created, subconsciously, over the days he was at the Hinata-Sou ?

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. I do not own Inception either. Some other guy does. I only own the alter ego, whose name will be revealed later.**

**A/N- I wrote this listening to "The Dream is Collapsing" and the theme from "Requiem for a Dream". While the first one is/was food for thought, the theme from "Requiem for a Dream" is the song for this story.**

* * *

_**Dissociative Identity Disorder:**_ Also known as multiple personality disorder, it is a common mental disorder in which two or more personalities alternate control of the body. Symptoms include, but are not limited to, insufficient protection and nurture during childhood, abnormal psychological development, **overwhelming stress** and _**abuse.**_

**_Prologue- Happy Birthday _**

**_Pain._**

**_Anger._**

**_Hate._**

**_Desire._**

_On the day he was born, he was blind, and deaf. He could see nothing but darkness in the abyss he was in. He couldn't hear anyone else with him. He was alone; in a strange world; in the dark unknown, but he was in a world of calm. He felt something warm embrace him, cleansing him and giving him comfort. _

_But nothing prepared him for the pain._

_He screamed as the first wave of pain pushed him out of the deepest recesses of the abyss. He felt the force of a god pound his chest and he screamed again when another enveloped his head like a vice, trying to crush him into nothing._

_He expelled an agonizing cry when he felt something sharp rip through his chest, whimpering as it pushed him further out of the abyss. He felt it again, only with more force, more intent to kill. He cried for clemency from his unknown attacker but his plea was drowned out in his own screams. __He now was aware of something happening on the surface, high above the abyss. He frantically clawed his way out of the abyss, the pain still pushing him out. He was released and he fell to the ground, blinking the dust out of his eyes._

_He could now see! He saw an expanse of the earth, stretching on to a small playground; an endless canvas of innocence and purity. He heard the sound of water to his right and turned to see what made the noise. He saw a sea, the shores of subconscious, s__mashing into a beach of brown sand, cleaning the shores and taking in thoughts left on the world. _

_He was in Limbo, the fourth level of the mind and dream. _

_He walked onto the beach and gazed into the water and his refection peered back at him, rippling in the tides. His black hair blew in the seashore wind and sand got into his deep, brown eyes. He was naked, but he didn't care; who was going to se him?_

_He gave a small smile walked along the beach, thinking that Limbo would be a nice place to stay. __But he slowly saw a redness come onto the sand and stain the ground, making violent gashes and splotches onto the ground. He then noticed the crimson go towards him, in a furious wave, full of malice._

_Terrified, he tried to get away, but as he backpedaled, his vision flashed and his eyes burned with a pain akin to the fires of hell. He cried and covered his eyes, but when he took his hands away, he was no longer in the white field and the sea. He saw six feminine figures cloaked in black and radiating hellfire, looking down on him with malice in their eyes. Hands raised up in an attempt to shield the person that he was viewing from, but a figure with hair like hell's flames smashed into his face. He heard a howl of agony, not his own, and saw another one take a blade to his body, sending the viewer to the sky and a little demon drove her fist into the body of the owner and he flew into the sky again._

_His vision then seared, turing an angry red and orange before he returned to his normal eyesight, but to his horror the crimson reared up and smashed him in his face. He moaned and clutched his head, but his brief respite was interrupted by another wave of red that approached him and ripped through his chest. He screamed, filled with terror and confusion at why he was attacked; he was a newborn, fresh into the world! He had done nothing wrong! _

_But the crimson thought otherwise, driving into him with a sadistic glint to it and he was launched into the empty sky. He felt the impact rattle his teeth as he flew and, to his horror, the ground come up to embrace him. He braced himself, but as he landed, he felt a sickening crunch and an intense agony exploded in the back of his head and he blacked out._

* * *

_Coming to, he groaned and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a desert with a cloudy sky. A big differencewas that there was no brown beach or a sea of any kind. You could always hear the sea in Limbo, wherever one was. He was confused as to how he how he got here. Was he moved? He shook his head, remembering that he was in the dream-state and came to realize that he was a level up from Limbo._

_ He hadn't realized it at first, but he became extremely thirsty and began wandering in the unbeareable heat of the desert. But he colapsed and began to crawl, trying to get near a water source. He thought he heard something, yelling in the distance. Then, he__ was aware of voices washing overhead, slightly distorted by light-headed-ness. It sounded like an argument between two people. He figured that it was a hallucination brought about by dehydration and began to listen in._

_" ABSOLUTELY NOT!" a voice exclaimed, a high pitch scream that peirced through his ears. He heard a familiar voice try and reason with it, but it cut him off. "I SAID NO AND THAT MEANS NO!"_

_A voice was heard, trying to reason with the other, but it was dust in the wind in comparison to the former one. "THIS PLACE IS AN ALL GIRLS DORMITORY! I WOULD NEVER LET A PERVERT LIKE YOU STAY HERE EVEN FOR A DAY!"_

_ Thoughts suddenly flashed and cruised through his mind and he saw the "perverted" actions that his original, a man named Keitaro, had done. This was no hallucination. This was real, but he wondered why he was seeing this. Then it struck him, harder than the red wave. _

_He was a fragment. A shade of the original, Keitaro, created at the moment of impact. _

_And he- no both of them- suffered unjustly at the hands of violent bitches. And now he heard that Keitaro was to become the girls' manager- a nice term for slave, he scoffed in his mind when he saw the work he had to do. _

_Unaware of his surroundings, too busy thinking, the desert bacame much more hot, much more humid and he began sweating at an uncontrolable rate. He slumped to the ground, his throat dry and sore. He soon awaited death, which he was sure was coming for him._

_At that moment, he felt something seep into ground, a wetness pooling near his body. He was aprehensive at first, thinking it was a hallucination, but soon realized that it was real water. He crawled towards it and set his eyes on it and they were not deceiving him. But the water was not clear,__ but rather an orange-yellow, not brought on by the dry, gloden sand. _

_He didn't care as long as it would quench his thirst. Putting his lips to the moisture, he began to suck at it. The water was very hot, but he managed to get it down. He was careful to not swallow any sand, but some managed to get in, causing him to cough, but he did not mind. _

_After he was done, he picked himself up from the ground and shivered. His body suddenly ceased being hot and became cold, but it was a pleasant feeling. Feeling the cold heat, he laughed- a bone-chilling laugh that swept the desert in a sandstorm of madness. _

_One day, they would have their revenge. All he had to do was endure the pain that would bring him up the levels. All he had to do was wait for the moment; the moment to strike; the moment to begin the breaking._

_His eyes, no longer brown, shone with a malevolent fire; one orange-yellow, one silver-grey as he plotted the destruction of the women that tormented him and his brother._

**_Pain was the midnurse present at his birth._**

**_Anger is what burned in his heart at the injustices of the world._**

**_Hate is what he consumed to survive._**

**_And the desire to see them suffer glinted in his eyes._**

* * *

So whadaya think? Like it, or love it?

Please Review!

Now to write the next chappie for _Coming Back to Me_.

In addition, there will be many symbolisms/allusions in this fic and in like _Come Back to Me_, there will be a hunt! And what is a hunt without a reward? Find a litterary element, PM me or post a review and you will get an honorable mention in the next volume!

Let's give you a few examples.

The color and the temperature of the water: It gives life, but it was orange-yellow color (the color of fire, which is the symbol of destruction and hatred). In addition, while the flames of hatred burn a high temperature, revenge is best served COLD, the feeling he felt after he partook in the water.

Brown is the color of a caretaker/guardian (color of the earth, i.e. nurturing.). The fact that he canged is signiffigant.

The use of fire and ice (silver) may be a foreshadow...

**Next Time- Entry Point**


	2. Entry Point

Hello! It's sayain673 here. I know that I promised to work on the Black Cat fic, but I just felt that I could go an extra mile since I have writer's block for the other one.

ALSO! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SUBSCRIBED FOR THIS STORY! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! I would list your names here if I could, but I love you all, regardless (no homo). In addition, I went to Italy (PASTAAAAAAAAA!) for a few weeks, so thank you for waiting.

Also, school started, so my updates will probably happen bi-monthly, but I have no intention of abandoning this fic, so keep that in mind.

**A/N: This takes place before the Motoko vs. Tsuruko skirmish.**

**Here's a puzzle fo you- Dead Space 1 chapters.**

**ALSO! I do not know what goes through the head of Keitaro Urashima, so please review if his character is OCC.**

******DISCLAIMER- I do not own Love Hina, Dead Space or Inception. **

* * *

_**Dissociative Identity Disorder:**_ Also known as multiple personality disorder, it is a common mental disorder in which two or more personalities alternate control of the body. Symptoms include, but are not limited to, insufficient protection and nurture during childhood, abnormal psychological development, **overwhelming stress** and _**abuse.**_

**Chapter 1- Entry Point**

The early mornings of Tokyo U brought about the end to the dreams of the night for all denizens of the city. But each citizen woke up in a different way. The elders woke up to the warm sunlight, their skin warmed by the life-giving light. The working class slammed the alarm clocks they had set the previous night in order to get to work on time. Middle, Elementary and High School students woke up by either alarm or by parent, all while mumbling something about "five more minutes".

Toudai students also had their ways of waking up, be it alarm or sunrise or parents (those that live with their family's basement). But they had to hurry if they were to make it on time to the classes. Their morning ritual included taking a shower, eating breakfast, packing up (if they hadn't the night before), brushing their teeth and making the commute, be it by bicycle, automobile, subway or by simply walking.

Each had their ways of waking up, but there was always one thing that woke them up, no matter what type of riser, no matter what time of day. Almost everyday, a loud KA-POW was heard, followed by a screaming object that flew across the skies of Tokyo and crash-landed with a sickening crunch.

THAT deffinetly woke them up.

* * *

Out of the smoking crater in the park emerged Keitaro Urashima, manager of the HInata-Sou girls' dorm and self-proclaimed three-year _ronnin_. Grimmancing at the dent of the crater, he sighed, turned his neck side to side to make sure there was no crick, cracked the joints that had been jammed and began making his way back to the Sou. Immortality was useful, as he couldn't die, but it sure sucked to feel the pain of impact.

His broken leg didn't help either. Even though he was immortal, regeneration didn't come without a cost. Only by channeling _ki_ to the area and that took ALOT out of him, enough _ki _spent if it had naturally healed on its own. Simply put, he let it heal at its natural pace. He didn't have his crutches with him, adding to his list of hardships. However, he managed to do a one-step jig on the sidewalk while going back to the Sou, trying not to put pressure on his leg.

"Wow," Keitaro mused. "They sent me flying to almost the same distance as the last few 'launches'. THAT'S gotta be a record."

He chuckled dryly at the "shameless act of perversion" that he "committed" this early morning. Rubbing the back of his neck, his morning came back to him as he journeyed down the sidewalk, the beginnings of a rain storm embracing his matching mood.

* * *

_"GOOD MORNING KEITARO!" shouted Kaolla as he stepped out of his room, right into her flying kick. Too dazed to react to the suprise attack, he caught it, full blast and was rocketed down the hallway. His head whipped violently to the left and he immediately felt the joints in his neck crack up. He felt pain in the smashed appendage, but it was a far cry from the one in his head._

_"What's up, dork?" Sara said as he was drop-kicked by the ten year old American, sending him rocketing down the stairs. The human pinball barely had time to register that he flew down a story without crashing into anything before he crashed into the kitchen. Upsetting the table, he violently flipped backwards landing on top of a panicked Shinobu, who had rushed to help him. Now in her current position, a deep crimson overcame her already slightly red face, threatening to never return to its original color._

_Keitaro knew that in this ritual, Naru or Motoko would come, and fear shot through his system. He sent a brief prayer to God, begging with Him to give him a break or to send some divine intervention to interrupt the almost daily ritual..._

_His prayers went unanswered._

_He heard heavy footsteps making a mad dash towards the kitchen. His terror grew when he saw -argueably- the two most violent elements on the planet converge in the kitchen doorway, with raw anger in their eyes._

_"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE-"_

_"KEITARO, YOU PERVERT! WITH AN UNDERAGE GIRL, NONETHELESS!"_

_"URASHIMA! TODAY IS THE DAY YOUR PERVERTED WAYS END!"_

_His lips tried to form a plea and even Shinobu tried to explain things, but the two wraiths of death descended on him, faster than Su on Tama-chan. There was no pity or mercy for him, even though he had a cast on his leg. He instantly felt Naru's fist connect with his chin, her _ki_ practically steaming off his impacted mandible. With a scream of pain, he was rocketed into the air, his head violently flipping to the sky. He smashed through three stories of alabaster, concrete and whitewall, feeling each floor impact his immortal frame._

_As he flew into the sky he felt a malevolent presence come up underneath him. Twisting his body he tried to get a glimpse of his second attacker, but as it came closer, he recognized it, having felt the cold embrace of century-old, tempered steel countless times..._

_"SHINMEI-RYU SWORDS STYLE: ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" screamed Motoko, resident kendo-ka, swinging her blade in a crescent arc, sending a wave of violent ki roaring towards the karinrin at break neck speed. He sighed, knowing the ritual would soon be done with. Slamming into him with the force of a tormenting god, he flew across the dawning sky, the sun's aura casting a red shade against the morning clouds..._

_As red as blood._

* * *

His trip down memory lane ended as he found himself staring up the mountainous steps leading to the Sou. He did not immediately venture up the treacherous climb, ready to apologize to them, even though they always threw it in his face. Although some part of him would find this as the entrance to paradise, now the ascending stairs looked to him as the descent into damnation, filled with demons of malevolent strength, taking pleasure in his painful existence.

_I feel your pain, brother..._

He whipped his head around, looking for the source of the voice that had spoken to him. There was no one on the empty streets, save for a stray cat that yawned at his glancing. Looking down at the ground, he saw his shadow look back up at him. Confused, he turned around and began the ascent to the dorm, wincing every time his bum leg touched the ground. Hopping from one step to the next one, he made a resolution to hide emergency crutches at points where he might have landed, hopefully he could avoid the awkward step-jig climb.

Coming up the stairs, he saw the familiar site of the Inn-turned-Dorm, its three stories visible in the center and scenery normally filled with flying cherry blossoms and leaves, but now rain fell sending all blossoms and leaves down a short flight and a cold landing. In his eyes, its beauty was only a lure; a trap set for the weak and oppressed. He felt no anger toward them, rather, only a sadness that they couldn't understand his predicament. They would never know to be "that guy" who failed the exam three times and "that guy" who was kicked out of his own parent's house.

Opening the door, he found that it was as if a canopy of silence enshrouded the Inn. No noise could be heard. He couldn't even hear the romping of Sarah or Su. No noise came from the floor above, or the kitchen, where Shinobu would be cooking breakfast by this time of day.

"Okay, guys," he said, projecting his voice into the void that was Hinata. "If you guys are ignoring me because of this morning, I'm sorry, ok?"

The only response was the rustling wind and the patter of the rain, carrying his voice throughout the halls of the seemingly deserted dormitory.

"Will you come on out?" he asked, saying the words louder.

Silence reigned supreme responding with a sigh of nothing. As he relaxed his posture, he sighed at the girls pulling the wool over his eyes. Why couldn't they be nice to him, just for one day? His heart dropping, he began the trek towards his room to go clean the inn, when suddenly it shot up his throat in a strangled gasp as a voice drifted through the empty halls in the inn, reverberating off the wooden walls and floor.

_You want me to come out?_

"WHO'S THERE?" he shouted, instinctively going to an old Urashima style battle stance, ingrained into his body at a young age. Fists pulled up and legs spread like Bruce Lee, his eyes darted around the threadbare living room.

_Someone that many thought only appeared in the special ones..._

"I SAID, WHO'S THERE?" he repeated, his fists clenching so hard, his fingers were turning white. _Where had the enemy hidden itself?_

_You think me a foe? _it asked, incredulity in its alto voice._ I haven't made a move to harm you. You haven't given me a chance to explain myself, which is what those girls have never let you do._

Lowering his guard, Keitaro noted that the voice had a point, feeling a little guilty at the same time: it hadn't harmed him, rather it gave him a talking opportunity, one he never got from the girls in his "acts" and he had threatened to harm it, just like the girls. The only difference was that they had no need to threaten, only lay on the punches...

"If you are a friend", he said, decreasing the volume of his voice and harshness in its tone, "Then reveal yourself. Show me who you are."

_Where did you first meet "them"?, _it whispered. He thought he heard a hint of bitterness at the word "them".

"Here at the inn?" he asked slowly, his eyes darting upward as if to reach knowledge from in between his eyes. His response came as a child might answer a teacher. "Or are you talking about a specific location in the inn?"

_He learns quickly, _the voice mused. _There is hope in you yet._

"The first one I met...was Naru... at the hot spring..."he concluded, wincing at the memory of that day. He still had the scars to show.

_Come to me..._ the voice whispered, trailing off into the wind, not exactly dying, but fading away.

Relaxing his guard, Keitaro walked to the entrance to the hot springs, cutting through the hallways of the abandoned dormitory. Mist began to condense, making it harder for Keitaro to find his way to the spring. It came up to the point where he couldn't see four feet in front of him, but still he pressed on, to meet the person who claimed to be of no harm to him.

_You should be able to reach the door handle now, _the voice whispered.

Nodding to himself, probably out of comfort, he groped about for the door handle, finally landing his hand on the wooden grip. Slidding the door to the left, a plume of steam bellowed out of the narrow opening, like a dragon, exhaling flames at the lone knight come to save the fair maidens. Stepping onto the wooden platform after the steam cleared down a bit, he grabbed a mop leaning by the wall to help himself onto the rocky ground, wincing as his bum leg hit a rock.

_You have no reason to suffer in this haven..._

"Heaven?" Keitaro said, his tone incredelous. "It is no more heaven than it is not hell, but rather, a flipant earth, where those who live on it can see their hopes blossom, yet die in an instant. It can be as nurturing as a mother to an infant, yet, at the same time, as cruel as a demon to that of the damned."

_Philosophical, for one who hasn't began classes at Tokyo U._

"How do you know that?" he shouted, looking for the voice's owner.

_I have been with you since the begining of your suffering. I have felt every blow delt to you by Naru, every swordstroke by Motoko and every kick by Su and Sarah. I have seen your trials at the ruins and of the lands beyond this island..._

"Who are you?" he asked, wonder in his voice.

_Look,_ the voice implored him, _Look into the mirror...look beyond the surface and see what lies within..._

Keitaro scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking what the mirror would be here in the springs. Damn, it! He couldn't concentrate, due to the mist foging up his glasses that rose up from the water...That's it!

Going as fast as he could on his leg and makeshift "crutch", he hobbled to the water's edge. Kneeling down, he glanced into the water, seeing his reflection stare up at him. Then the water changed, its surface rippling, getting hotter and more humid. As the ripples passed through his reflection, his reflection wavered, like a flag being waved by a desperate soldier, begging his comrades to rally and fight. Then the ripples ceased, and the water became disturbingly calm and silence reigned supreme once more.

Keitaro blinked as this occured, his eyes watering from the heat. Wiping his eyes, he tried to look into the water, but he found it to be blurry. Steam had clung to both sides of his glasses, hindering his already, bad vision. Muttering a curse under his breath, he took them off, and reached to clean them, but he fumbled an dropped them into the springs.

"Damn it..." he muttered squinting at the reflection in the water, trying to see beyond the surface of the water and into the depths to try to find his optical enhancers.

_You are my brother..._ the voice said, startling him and causing him to nearly drop himself into the water. _I will not let you suffer..._

Sitting himself up, he was about to ask what he meant, but then his vision sudenly became clear. He blinked again, staring in disbelief at the area around the spring. Not even with his glasses could he see this clear.

_Now look_...

He did, gazing into the water and almost fell back, shocked, at what he was looking at.

Sillver-grey and orange-yellow stared up at him, blinking as he did. Tanned skin was easily seen in the mist that bore scars from a battered life, filled with pain that Keitaro could imediately relate to. But what unnerved him the most was that his reflection was staring up at him, eyes filled with a deadly seriousness that would normally not be seen in the ronnin's eyes.

_I am you, Keitaro Urashima. I understand you better than everyone else because I have suffered similarly, _the reflection said, its mouth moving whist Keitaro's did not.

Begining to shake, Keitaro managed to get out, "Wh-What are you?"

_Simply put, I am another side of you._

Panic gripped Keitaro harder than he ever gripped a breast (unnintentionally, of course). "So...you mean to say that I have another personality? THAT I HAVE A DISORDER? THAT I'M CRAZY?"

_Calm yourself,_ the reflection admonished, _you are not crazy in any way, shape or form. While I am a different "personality" of you, you still are the original master over the body that I also inhabit in. Normally, people with MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), will have uncontroled switched from one persona to another, but I cannot, will not, take over the body. You are the original, I am simply a fragment; a fragment with a large amount of _ki ,_that is._

A sense of calm washed over Keitaro. He made a small smile, looking at the reflection. "Phew! I was worried about the girls-" here, he stopped mid sentance, confusion slowly forming on his features-"finding out...I'm...crazy...WHERE ARE ALL OF THE GIRLS!"

_You and I are the only inhabitants of this world for now. All others have been banished so I could speak to you._

"That doesn't help!" he yelled at the fragment. "Where the hell are we?"

_A dream_.

"A dream?" Keitaro said, raising an eyebrow at an angle that would make a skeptic disbileiver jealous. "Now it makes sen-"

A sudden blow to his face knocked him to the side, sending him sprawling into the dirt, miraculously not falling into the water. He tried to get up, but a sudden rumble of the earth knocked him to his knees. He felt moisture on his cheeks and looked up and to his suprise, it was raining, even though it was still sunny outside.

_Oh, no, _the voice sounded, fear creeping into his normally monotone voice.

"What the hell's going on?" Keitaro managed to get out, trying to stabilize himself with the mop as the earthquake continued around him.

_THE DREAM IS COLAPSING (Fangirls/boys: SQUEEEEEL!)!_, the voice screamed. _Someone is waking you up!_

"Good! I need to get out of here and make it back to the Sou!"

_HELP ME! I HAVE NO WISH TO STAY HERE! TAKE WITH YOU TO THE SURFACE! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THE DREAM!_

Hearing the panic in the shade's voice, Keitaro's helping instinct kicked in and he managed to hobble to the side of the springs. "OK! How do I get you out of here?"

_Pull me out of the water! Free me from this dungeon! _

Going prone by the rim, he plunged his arm into the steaming water. Meanwhile, the rumbling continued around him as trees fell down and the dormitory groaned with the vibrations.

Suddently, Keitaro felt a weight on his armand he pulled hard trying to free his "other side". Try sticking a lolipop into a jar of honey and leave it out to dry on the counter for a few days and pulling it out. That's how hard it was for Keitaro to pull out the reflection in the water. But slowly and surely, he was making progress. First a tanned hand, then an arm and the head soon bacame visible.

"Good!" the reflection said, taking in a breath of air as soon as his head broke the surface. "Free my other arm and grab it! There isn't much time!"

"HOW WILL WE GET OUT OF THE DREAM?" he shouted, while manuvering his body to grab the other arm and still have enough pull on his good leg to use as leverage to pull him out. All this occured during the rumble.

"We have to die!"

"WHAT?" he shouted, a questioning look forming on his face.

"Either that, or when you, URGH!"- here his torso came free of the water-"wake up, that's called a 'kick'!"

A sudden shadow loomed over them and both original and fragment looked up in horror at what covered the light. The Sou couldn't take anymore. After centuries of use (the more modern century putting it on the time of its life) and this earthquake, the old building seemed to be giving up on the ground it was deeply routed in. Structures began to fall and the pair were beset by a wide spectrum of debris. Wood began falling into the spring as soon as Keitaro got his fragment's legs out of the springs.

"Come on!" the reflection shouted, desperately trying to worm himself out of the water. "THAT THING'S GONNA CRUSH US AND I WON'T ESCAPE WITH YOU!"

"I'M TRYING!" Keitaro shouted back, putting more into his efforts.

The building groaned, shuddered, then colapsed. Three stories of wood, stone and history fell onto the pair in the spring, crushing them with a sickening crunch. When the dust settled, all that was left of the Hinata Springs was a ruin of jagged wood, sticking out of the ground, trying to remember the glory days...

But in the water of the hot springs, there was no blood at all, not a smear, not a drop, not an ounce polluted the famous springs...

* * *

Dear readers,

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'M REALLY SORY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST, BUT I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I HAD MY SCHOOL'S HOMECOMING!

Please give me back feedback.

P.S. I worked really hard getting this to you all who subscribed to me. I finished this at 2:02 in the morning on 10/13/11, EST!

Those who review...GET A PACK A PUNCHED GUN (I can't get my mind of CoD zombies) OR A TOTEM (Inception) TO CHECK IF YOU ARE DREAMING!

Until next time, my dear readers.

Regards,

sayain673


End file.
